They Always Come Back
by xthemoment
Summary: Derek left for four years, leaving Casey in the dark. A coffee shop visit from 'Daniel' changes everything. "I'm well aware. I've had over 100 voicemails." He smirked.


**Hope you like! I worked very hard on it. ;D**

Derek had disappeared off the face of the earth. No one had heard of him for over four years. Casey, 24, missed him a lot. She missed their bickering ways. Fighting over the mirror in the bathroom. She missed his silly pranks. She also looked at her family now, Marti misses her Smerek, Edwin changed and Lizzie, well they weren't really close, but she missed her big brother. Her biggest concern was Marti, Marti changed. She sits up in her room and pretends to talk to him while staring out the window. Casey just stands outside her door and listens silently. She could never figure out her Mom and George, she was a very smart person, but ever since he left they became different. They changed and sometimes Casey was the one who would have to take charge in the house. Casey was a University, but however she moved so she could live near her family.

-x-

Casey was sitting inside of Smelly Nellie's. Drinking her tea she looked around remembering the times which happened in there. Her getting fired twice, Derek sticking up for her. Also going on the dates with Truman which she regrets. She realizes something. She misses him. She misses her prankster of a brother Derek. She misses him a lot. She misses him for the brother he was, she misses his over protectiveness when it came to her boyfriends. Truman especially.

She stared at the door for what seemed 20 minutes, when something caught her eye. There was a man entering, with blonde hair and blue eyes. She was absolutely fascinated with him. He looked interesting to her.

Walking up to him, she smiled and hugged this person, "Hi! Sorry I'm a hugger."

The man just froze and looked at her.

"Would you like to come have some tea with me?" Casey said happily.

Sitting at her table, ordering another tea, "You remind me of my little sister." He muttered. She froze.

"What?" Casey said.

"Nothing. So what's your name?" He asked.

"Casey. You?" She smiled.

He thought for a second then said, "Daniel" quickly.

"So what are your hobbies?"

"Hockey, girls, television, girls. More hockey." He smirked.

She snorted.

She catched his smirk and looked at him hard. You could see the regrowth coming from his head. The smirk just looked so familiar. Familiar, to look like Derek's. Does he have a twin with blonde hair and blue eyes?

"Can I tell you something?" He asked suddenly.

"Sure. Go ahead." She smiled.

"I know this girl right? Well I ran from her. I dyed my hair, I didn't want to see her anymore. I realized I was scared. I was scared of falling in love. I was scared of falling on love with her. Sure we fought, and she made me happy every time she'd yell at me or how she played with my little sister Marti..."

Casey stared at him, smirking.

"I saw her and the way she treated her family. I have this sudden urge just to go find her. I want to kiss her senseless. I want to tell her I love her." He finished.

"You know Marti misses you right?"

"I'm well aware. I've had over 100 voicemails." He smirked.

"Well 'Daniel' I suppose you should find this girl and kiss her." She smiled at him, then her smile turned into a smirked again.

"Well I think I just found her." He said standing up and moving closer to her.

"Hi Casey." He said.

"Hello Derek." She smiled.

-x-

Walking through the doors of the household, Casey tells Derek to find Marti and surprise her.

A couple of minutes later Casey hears a high pitched squeal coming from Marti's room. Derek tumbles down the stairs with a Marti sitting on his shoulders. He smirks right at her.

"Ed! Where's my sandwich?" Derek yells.

Everyone heard this "DEREK!" The whole family ran out and nearly fell over one another. Smiling like a bunch of idiots.

"I was going to say I'm sorry, but I'm not. But,"

The all held their breath.

Grabbing Casey around the waist and kissing her full on the lips. "I'm going to say this." He smirked. She blushed like crazy.

They were all shocked. Only Marti would yell, "FINALLY!"

* * *

**Well I'm writing the new chapter for Marti's world I thought I would write this. I just got the idea from somewhere. Okay I have no idea where.**

**But it would be awesome if you could review, because you don't know how big my smile get's when someone reviews. I personally thank every single one of you for who have reviewed my other stories it means so much!**

**Feel free to answer this question:** _The character Tiffany, played by Ashley Leggat. Which movie is this from? _**-I know!-**

**Much love & stay beautiful. (Remember every one of you are unique and special!) I love you guys.**

**xx**


End file.
